The alarm tag is of the type disclosed in PCT/SE95/00385 the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
The purpose of the invention is to further improve the security against unauthorized removal of an alarm tag of the type referred to above from the product to be protected against theft by means of the alarm tag, and particularly to minimize the possibility of attenuating the sound emitted from the alarm tag when the alarm is trigged due to manipulation of the tag.
GB-A-2 272 987 describes a gas driven alarm carried at the top end of a closed tubular housing enclosing a liquid propellant container. The casing has an apertured frustoconical top portion the apertures in which are located laterally in the top portion and are protected by flanges and finer inner mesh each aperture being located between adjacent flanges. The alarm device is essentially a conical volume with a vibratory diaphragm at the narrow end and its larger mouth opening to the outside radially of the frustoconical top portion through the apertures therein.